(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shutters for photographic cameras and more particularly to an electric shutter provided with an electric self-timer.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The electric shutter device having an electric self-timer built in it is already known. In this kind of known electric shutter device, there are a type wherein are provided an electromagnet for controlling the operation of the self-timer and an electromagnet for controlling the exposure operation and a type wherein the operation of the self-timer and the exposure are controlled with a single electromagnet. However, either of these types is so formed as to make a comparatively large normal current flow to the electromagnet during the operation of the self-timer and therefore the power consumption is so high that it has been necessary to use a current source battery of a comparatively large capacity. Further, in such known type, as the operation time of the self-timer is fixedly predetermined, the self-timer device has not been able to be utilized for the means of correcting the mechanical operation delay of the shutter mechanism or for the compensating means for preventing the operation of the reflecting mirror in a single-lens reflex camera from influencing the exposure controlling operation.